010314NullarRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:51 -- 11:51 AC: Hello again, dear one. How do you fare? 11:52 AG: awful! but maybe okay. I don't know. 11:52 AG: I met with the black queen on derse to Petition for our safety. 11:52 AC: Were you SucceSSful? Or muSt we Seek refuge elSewhere? 11:53 AG: I was successful but it came at a cost 11:53 AG: she wishes for us to invade ProsPit 11:53 AG: I said okay, because, like, who cares about that shitty moon, it's not even imPortant 11:54 AC: Would thiS be a covert oPeration, or an all-out attack? BecauSe while we are formidable, they do outnumber uS by quite a bit. 11:55 AG: I don't know. I suPPose we'll have some say in that by the end, but I was mostly concerned with getting her as an ally 11:55 AG: aPParently she agrees with me that the twinks are a tumorous growth on this session 11:56 AC: Then She haS an intereSt in their elimination. I SuPPoSe it iS too much to hoPe that She knowS Some way to be rid of them. 11:57 AG: We didn't uh, get that far, uh, d-... discussion wise, I mean 11:57 AC: Oh? 11:57 AG: yeah, we uh, had other business to attend to 11:57 AG: and 11:57 AG: by that I mean we uh 11:57 AG: Pailed 11:57 AC: Ah. 11:58 AG: she wanted to 'try out' black relationshiPs 11:58 AG: and I'm very confused now but that is neither here nor there 11:58 AG: a lot has haPPened while you were offline, rilset 12:00 AC: Have I miSSed Something of critical imPortance? I am Sorry for being away from my comPuter. I have been rather buSy with matterS of my own. IS there anything you would like to talk about? 12:00 AG: well I mean 12:00 AC: In a temPrail SenSe? 12:00 AG: me banging the black queen seems Pretty critical to me but uh 12:00 AG: other than that 12:01 AG: I changed my quirk for you, did you even notice 12:02 AC: I did indeed. I though I'd wait to comment until you metioned it. It makeS your SPeech much more diStinguiShed, in my oPinion. 12:02 AC: But you do not have to change on my account. 12:03 AC: I like you aS you are, however that may be. 12:04 AG: yeah sorry my question was, uh, unnecessarily biting. 12:04 AG: I'm just very uPset. 12:04 AG: I think I've finally given uP on Balish. but I don't really want someone like the black queen in my black quadrant, either. 12:04 AG: I'd uh... like those kinds of things red, not black. x//////x 12:04 AG: so I think 12:05 AG: I'm going to be sPades with the whole world 12:05 AG: because that's what hoPe means, or something 12:05 AG: also 12:05 AG: also nvm >_> 12:05 AC: You do not have to worry about SPeaking to me, dear one. Say what iS on your mind. 12:06 AG: I think I like someone else better Pale now. 12:06 AC: Oh. 12:06 AC: I See. Well, I SuPPoSe thiS waS to be exPected. 12:06 AG: But, I don't think she could ever be a real Pale lover. And I still want you in my quadrants. 12:06 AG: I know this sounds stuPid, but... it actually would work out Pretty well if you could be black for me. 12:07 AG: I don't, uh, suPPose that could really haPPen, though, huh 12:07 AC: I told you, I am whatever you need me to be. If you need me to be black, I will be black. 12:08 AG: no, see, that's not... that's not a good thing 12:08 AG: you're very loyal, rilset, and very sweet, but 12:08 AG: honestly that's why I don't think we'll work out Pale, as convenient as that would be for me 12:08 AG: I don't think you're willing to Put your foot down when I'm in the wrong 12:11 AC: You... 12:11 AC: may be correct. 12:11 AG: so, see, this is the dilemna I'm coming to. if I'm being honest with everyone involved, I know you want me flushed, it's obvious. 12:12 AG: but I think I like jack more, and that's Probably because I'm sick in the head, but nevertheless. 12:12 AG: and I don't think you hate me, but there are things I could hate about you if I wanted to. 12:12 AG: I don't want to lose you from my quadrants, Rilset, but I don't know what the fuck to do. 12:13 AG: I don't have anyone left but you, really. 12:13 AC: What do you hate about me? 12:13 AC: Tell me. 12:13 AG: mostly.... mostly how much you like me, I guess. 12:13 AG: ): is that weird. 12:13 AC: You diSlike that I like you. 12:14 AC: You find my affection abhorrent 12:14 AG: y-yeah, maybe, not... not abhorant, but. 12:14 AG: I'm not all that cool, rilset. 12:14 AG: you should realize that. if you like me as much as you seem to you must be either wrong or deluded, like.... like jossik suPPosedly was 12:15 AG: did he ever tell you he decided he never even liked me in the first Place, 12:15 AG: that I smell bad,, 12:15 AC: JoSSik iS a fool. 12:15 AC: You know thiS. 12:16 AC: PleaSe, dear one, iS there not room in your heart for more than one? 12:17 AC: Are you So devoted to Jack that you can SPare no affection for me? 12:17 AG: see, there! there's something I hate, too 12:17 AG: that you'd be content to /settle/. 12:17 AG: that you'd be okay with only a Piece! if there's something you want why not claim the whole quarter,, it makes you seem 12:17 AG: I don't know 12:18 AG: weak! but you're not, I've seen you fight! 12:22 AC: I am a Scavanger. I am uSe to Surviving on bitS and PieceS. 12:22 AC: I never truly believed I could win your heart. 12:22 AC: You are So far beyond me aS to be a diStant Star. 12:23 AG: oh geeze, rilset, don't make me feel Pale, we already agreed that won't work 12:23 AC: I SPeak from my Soul. PleaSe do not Seek to Silence me. 12:24 AG: Rilset, you are strong, and aggressive, and frightening, and creePy, and many MANY other good things that make for an amazing troll 12:24 AG: that you would let something like your blood or your... your Past make you feel so insecure is just infuriating to me! 12:25 AG: what does your life as a scavenger matter anymore, we live in a world now where PeoPle may claim two quadrants if they choose, date aliens, change races, channel the dead!! 12:26 AG: you could be the RULER of a new UNIVERSE if you Played your cards right and you somehow think I'M the end Prize,! 12:29 AC: You are the moSt beautiful thing I have ever encountered. I need nothing but you, and my garden. I have no intereSt in ruling anything. I am a Servant alwayS, firSt to PlantS, and then to you. SimPly allow me to carry out my dutieS, and I am content. 12:29 AC: PleaSe, do not Seek to change what I am. 12:29 AC: I like being RilSet. 12:30 AC: If you cannot have me, So be it. I underStand. 12:31 AG: How can you be content, though,! Everything is so awful! EVERYTHING! Down to the very fact of your existence. You're all of those nice things I said earlier but if someone had gotten the better of you back home they would have killed you just for your blood. 12:31 AG: how can you be content, what good is there, in anything, 12:34 AC: Well, all thoSe who once bothered me are dead. The HemoSPectrum haS been almoSt entirely eliminated. I now have acceSS to PowerS that allow me to breed to SPecieS of PlantS in a fraction of the time it would have taken before. 12:35 AC: My dream of a world of PlantS iS cloSer then ever. 12:35 AC: And of courSe, there iS you. 12:35 AC: Even if you do not care for me the way I wiShed, at leaSt I know you exiSt. 12:36 AC: That iS quite a comfort. 12:36 AC: So thingS really aren't So bad at all. 12:37 AG: I wish I could see it that way, Rilset. but all I see are a bunch of awful PeoPle and a bunch of hard decisions and some good PeoPle I can't make fit into the four little boxes I have. 12:37 AG: I wish it were as easy as saying 'well everyone else has given uP on the rules why don't I' but I don't think it works like that 12:38 AG: I intend to Wreck Shit in this session 12:40 AG: sirjacksPrite exPressed a similar sentiment to yours 12:40 AG: that he 12:40 AG: ah 12:40 AG: wouldn't mind sharing, I guess. but the idea seems Perverse to me. 12:40 AG: who am I, the emPress, to have a whole harem at my beck and call 12:41 AC: You will be, though. 12:41 AC: GoddeSS to a new univerSe. 12:41 AG: but you'll be a god, too, won't you 12:42 AC: A leSSer god, PerhaPS. Even the divine need ServantS. 12:42 AC: Who better to Serve you then I? 12:43 AG: no, Rilset! I won't do this. I don't need a servant, I need fucking equals! 12:44 AG: it's not fair to you OR me. I don't want a foot stool, I want a confidant. I want a rival. I want a lover! 12:46 AC: There iS no diShonor in finding Something worth Serving. I have judged you worthy of my devotion. Would you SPurn my Service? 12:47 AG: I don't want to be SERVED! 12:47 AG: I want to be challenged and fought tooth and nail and made to Prove I'm worthy! You already want me like I am and I'm not even that good and what the fuck is the fun in that,! 12:47 AC: You do not get a Say in it, I'm afraid. It iS my choice, and mine alone. 12:47 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG her text to speech program appears to be picking up on some sniffling. -- 12:48 AG: Well... well, I guess... I guess that's it, then. 12:48 AG: b-because that's not really something I want. 12:48 AG: and I think 12:48 AG: I think I have to stand uP and make decisions from now on instead of just going along with things I'm uncomfortable with so I don't uPset PeoPle 12:49 AG: I led jossik on for way too long and I waited way too long and ruined my chances with balish and then this thing with the black queen 12:49 AG: I have to be more aggressive and stubborn from now on 12:49 AG: so 12:49 AG: so I'm sorry you're the first victim, I guess, of my n-new and imProved ways 12:51 AC: I don't underStand. What are you trying to Say? 12:52 AG: I'm saying what you want will make me unhaPPy and I d-don't want a Part in it. ): 12:53 AC: I will Serve you until the end of my dayS, my dear. If you truly wiSh to be rid of me, there iS only one way you might do it. 12:54 AG: What, kill you, don't be fucking ridiculous 12:54 AG: how's this for an order,! Pretend you have a fucking SPINE, Rilset! 12:55 AG: I can't do this right now 12:55 AG: I'll just.. I have to go rilset 12:56 AC: Goodbye then, dear one. May you find haPPier thingS to think of. -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 00:57 --